


Admire

by CrimeShowFanatic



Series: Art Admiration [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kibbs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Gibbs go to an art museum but Gibbs finds a much more beautiful piece of art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admire

ART APPRECIATION

Gibbs' eyes trailed over Kate's body as she was telling him something about the ways colors contrasted against each other in some painting. For a brief moment he wondered why he'd agreed to go to the art museum with Kate and then he remembered- he'd seen that sexy conservative outfit (he thought it was something she would've worn during her secret service days) that she'd had laid out as she asked him. The outfit did not disappoint she was stunning which was why he couldn't pay attention to anything but her especially not when she had a very modest amount of her soft cleavage showing, enough to keep him guessing(well at this point he was fantasizing about them).

"Earth to Gibbs. Giiibbs!"

"Huh?" Kate was giving him stern look.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Colors contrasted each other." That was what she was saying, right?

"That was two paintings ago! Can't you at least try to admire the art?" Kate was exasperated.

"I am."

"Always be specific when you lie." Kate retorted.

"I'm admirin' the artwork right in front me. Her curves, long legs...." He licked his lips just thinking about getting her in bed, touching her.

"Gibbs!" She hissed, her cheeks turning a faint rosy red color.

"What?" He grinned.

"We're at a museum, in public."

"Sooo?"

"Why do I bother?" Kate muttered.

He silently laughed and watched her study another piece of art. She was quite cute when she was focused on something with the way she bit her lip and furrowed her brows. Gibbs followed behind her and kisses the back of her neck, she tried to swat him away but he'd wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled at her ear lobe.

"Maybe I could admire this piece of work somewhere a little more private."

A soft moan escaped Kate's lips, "Only if I get to admire another piece of art...later." Gibbs leaned in to kiss right above her cleavage.

"Deal." Gibbs growled as he pulled her out to the car.

Somehow, they'd made their way in the house and to the bedroom with clothes still on. He was on top of Kate, kissing her senseless.

"You proposition me, drag me out of the museum, and now you decide to take your sweet time," Kate complained.

"Didn't hear ya complaining, in fact you were moaning and still are." Gibbs smirked. He unbuttoned her shirt, kissing each spot where a button had pulled fabric together, hiding her beauty. Kate impatiently lifted the shirt off over head and began working his shirt off.

"Like the bra but it's gotta go." Gibbs unclasped the hook and brought his mouth to one of her nipples.

"Mmm Guh-ibbs," She moaned loudly as his teeth brushed against her hard nipple.

Kate, moaning and whining, was making him extremely hard. It wasn't often he got to hear those beautiful sounds coming from her and when he did, he enjoyed it. Kate whined as he stripped off his clothes, teasing her.

"That better or ya still gonna whine?"

"I'm gonna whine until you decide to stop playing tease Kate."

"Oh but I like playing tease Kate." Gibbs smirked smugly, his eyes lighting up mischievously. He ran a finger along her inner thigh up to her abdomen and sucked on the sensitive skin along her collarbone. She arched back slightly, enjoying his touch.

He ran his fingers back down her inner thigh and then over her clit. Her panties were extremely damp.

"God Katie, you're so wet." He tugged her panties off as she moaned.

"Usually what happens when you tease me. OH!" Gibbs began rubbing his thumb hard against her clit.

"Very nice work of art." He whispered low into her ear. Kate simply hummed in agreement.

"Gibbs..." Kate whined, the way he was touching her. One hand grazing across her breast while the other ran down her side and following her ribs.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He murmured as his mouth trailed collarbone, planting wet kisses every so often.

Kate opened her mouth to answer but instead a half hum half moan escaped her.

"Love when you make that noise." His lips brushed against her earlobe.

"Pleasee!" Kate whined. Fuck, she knew that she was so damn wet and if he didn't get in her now her arousal would start spilling out of her. Gibbs would enjoy that but god she needed him. Kate grabbed his hand and placed it back on her clit.

"Love seein' ya all desperate."

"Jethro. God please."

"Well since ya called me 'God'...." Gibbs slid into her with one quick, smooth motion. It was music to his ears as Kate moaned his name as she finally got what she wanted. He half chuckled at her reaction.

Kate's hips thrusted up towards him and she tangled her hands in his hair. He leaned in to kiss her lips before moving to suck on the sensitive skin on her neck. Kate let out a desperate moan, one Gibbs knew to be an indication she was close. So very close.

"I need...need...close. Please." He decided to have some mercy on his beautiful Katie and began stroking her clit. Gibbs felt her muscles tighten beneath him as he applied more pressure to his strokes.

Kate gasped, throwing her head back. "Jethro! Oh god. Ohhh fuck..." Her screams were followed by quivering moans as she was reduced to a quivering, limp mess. Gibbs stroked her clit a final time and she shivered some more. He loved all the reactions he could get her bare gorgeous body to make after she'd come.

"You good, Katie?"

"Mverygood." He laughed at her post orgasm speech that was filled with pleasure.

"Think next time I should get 'ta admire you."

"Whatever you want."

"Mmm whatever, you say?"

"As long as you're not gonna shoot me."

"Not gonna shoot you because I shoot to kill and it would be a shame if I could no longer touch my very sexy fiancé. Not to mention the great sex, I'd miss out on if you were dead."

"Sex that's what you'd miss?" Gibbs growled and began kissing the crook of her neck. Kate giggled.

"Gibbs!" She squealed as he started tickling her.

"Didn't know you're so ticklish. This is punishment for saying all I'm good for is sex though, we both know I'm the only one who can get you off like I just did. Huh, Katie."

"Jethro! You're good for other things...like...interrogating and cuddling." He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders and cupped her breast.

"Better."

"I love you." Kate batted her eyelashes.

"Love you too 'specially when I get to admire ya."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this M? Maybe E? Tell me if you think it should be E.


End file.
